Back to the Games
by electricblue1214
Summary: The sequel to The Ninjago Games. Nya, Jay, Sapphire, and Crystal have just won the Ninjago Games. Their lives are back to normal, right? Wrong! Life as a victor is much more different. How will they survive?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Note: Hi guys! Before you read this, um, there has been a few character changes. I totally forgot about Lord Garmadon and Sensei Wu when I was writing about the president. So, yeah, let's just say Dareth got fired from his job :). Also, at the head trainer at the Training Center will still be Zane (I don't know where else to put him!) and Cole will not be there. I want to make Cole into a character like Gale since he's the best ninja for that. Sorry I didn't mention him in the first one! Carry on.

Chapter 1 for real

I clasp the flask between my hands as the bitter cold rejects any warmth. If I were to be ambushed by a pack of wild dogs right now, the odds are not in my favor. They aren't even really. This has been the day I've been dreading for months. The Victory Tour. I don't do anything about it right now. I just sit there, motionless on a rock in the sunlight of the woods.

After about an hour, I make my way to town where the trading center is. I get bandages for my mother's apothecary business, and a few spare parts for my boyfriend. I find it weird now that I'm treated like a celebrity here. I always hear this and that from everyone. I hate that instead of coming here and having even more goods, I still feel the heavy bag of money that bounces at my hip. I stop for some soup at the stall. I know the older lady there well. She has helped us a lot. When my father and sister died, my mother had no job and was in a deep depression. She gave us food and helped keep her and myself alive.

"Hi, Nya!" she greets kindly. She's the only person here who still treats me like myself. "Hi!" I say back, "I'll have today's special," I've got my bowl within 30 seconds. It's beef that I brought her yesterday, potatoes from the farmer, and greens. It actually doesn't taste bad. It's quite good actually.

After I finish my soup I head to my friend Cole's house. He has 3 other siblings Riker, Mitchell, and Rosie. They just moved here right after we won the games. They're nice people. They need food, so I hunt for them. That's what's been keeping me busy when Jay isn't around. Cole works in the mines 12 hours a day, so I drop it off when he's not around. I hunt with him on Saturdays though.

"Hi Isabel!" I say, giving her the daily load. "Thank you," she says to me, "Come in," I walk into their house. It's just as big as my old one. Now my new house can fit 20 of these tiny boxes into it. Isabel makes me tea. She weighs a beaver in her hand, "Nice pelt," she tells me, "And it'll be good in stew," "Isabel, why don't you just let me buy for you? I could easily pay for both of our families, " I ask her. "Nya, I don't want our family to depend only on you. We need work to do. The others would just get bored anyways," she replies. I check my watch. "I have to go,"I tell her. "Enjoy the tour!" she calls to me.

I stop by Jay's house and knock on the door. It opens almost immediately and I see his little sister, Elise, open the door. "Nya!" she cries, wrapping her arms around my neck. Elise is about 12 years old. If Jay and I were to drop dead right now, our families would have to move back into our old house. "Who are you talking to?" Jay asks as he approaches us. He sees me and his eyes light up. "Hey, Nya!" he says, kissing my cheek. "You two are so cute," she gushes.

Suddenly I think I'm jolted back in time. Now I don't see Elise, but I see Laurel, our thirteen year old ally. Now I start to scream. "Nya," Jay soothes, "It's ok, it's ok. We're not in the games anymore," my muscles relax and I find Elise staring at me. "Are you ok?" I ask, "Did I scare you?" "No," she replies, "My brother is like that too. When he has nightmares, he yells your name in his sleep," Jay blushes as I laugh at the sight of this. "We have to wake up Kai now," he says.

We walk down three houses, to where our old mentor Kai is. He's probably still asleep knowing him. Once we're inside, there he is, passed out on his couch. "Kai!" Jay shakes him, "KAI!" H see does this for a couple of minutes while I pour coffee into a mug. My mother adores coffee. I've never liked it though. It always seemed bitter and thin to me. "Nya!" Jay cries, "I can't seem to wake him up!" "Wait a minute," I tell him. I fill a bucket with water and dump it on his head.

The only thing I forgot was that he sleeps with a katana. Oh god. He pushes a nearby chair ten feet back and is lashing out the air. Then he throws the sword against the wall, impressively put between rhe planks of the wood. "What the hell?" he asks, "Why am I all soaked?" We sit on the perch of a window, in case if we need to make a quick escape. "We were trying to wake you up. You only have an hour you know," Jay says. "Couldn't you wake me up another way without giving me pneumonia?" he yells. We shake our heads. "Cameras are here in an hour," I tell him and we exit through the window.

I make my way towards my house and open the door. I take off my, knowing my mother would freak if she saw a dirty floor. She comes to me, mouth open. I'm also tackled by Elizabeth and my prep team. "Don't worry, it's just snow," I tell her. "There's something else," she starts. Two Capitol attendants, a man and a woman look towards me. "Is there a problem?" I ask innocently. "You're gonna have to come with us," the woman says.

I am lead into my office. Why? The next thing I know I'm looking into the evil snake-like eyes of President Garmadon.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Can I help you with something?" I ask the diabolical man before me. "Please Miss Bilens, have a seat," he tells me. "You may leave now," he commands to the other Capitol attendants. What did I do? Is this what he does to all the other victors? "Miss Bilens, let me just tell you what's on my mind. I am not happy with you," "And why aren't you?"I ask. "For a lot of reasons. Let's not lie to each other,"he says smugly. "Alright," I reply.

"For one, you helped Elementals kill their allies. Especially your friend Crystal. When they were yelling at each other, they could've made up and the games would've been over. But you encouraged her to kill him, her own brother, " he tells me. "Well, her brother was a bitch," I say calmly, though this is getting on my nerves,"He didn't deserve to live," "And another reason, after your ally died, her district went into a crisis. That is not what I need in Ninjago right now,"

There is a knock on the door. "Her mother's asking if you would like some tea," the guard says. Mom! A small robot comes in with a pot of tea and a tray. It automatically does everything for us. Jay. After it leaves the room, he says, "A very smart robot. Did your mother create it?" "Jay," I answer, sawdust in my mouth. "Jay," he repeats, "How _is_ the love of your life?" "He's fine," I reply quickly. He chuckles.

"Well then, Miss Nya. I need you to do a favor for me before I leave," he tells me, "I want you to convince the district. Make them happy so there'll be no uprising. You are the center of it anyways. Convince them, even more important, convince _me,_" "Why don't you just kill me now?" I ask him, "It would be better for you," "But where's the fun in that?" he laughs.

Why did he say convince him? Was it something I did? Or does he know about...no he can't. It was only once and it was an accident.

I was waiting in the woods for Cole. It was his day off and we always hunted on this day. _Why isn't he here yet? Did they make him go to work? _I waited for him one, two, three hours and I was about to go home when I heard him yell, "Nya!" Cole is 2 years older than I. We resemble each other. "Sorry I'm late," he told me. "Late? It's been three hours, Cole," I say, mad at him. "I'm sorry. Rosie was sick and I had to watch her," he said to me.

After that we hunted, gathered, and fished for a couple of hours. Now, here I am with buckets of money, and he won't take a single coin. I was walking him home and I told him goodbye. Before I could do anything, he pressed his lips on mine. I just stood there. "I had to do that," he said, "at least once," His face is grim. Did he expect me to kiss him back. Would I've slapped him? He never brought up the kiss. We continued our lives like it never happened.

"Nya!" I hear a voice and a pair of fingers snapping. "Goodbye," he tells me. I nod. Before he exits the room he says, "Oh, and I know about the kiss," Damn it! "Remember," he commands and then leaves.

I head down the stairs and I find my mother. "Were you in trouble?" she asks, worried. "No," I lie, not wanting to disappoint her, "President Garmadon just wanted to congratulate me. Apparently, they always do that to the victors. It's private though, " "Okay, good, I thought you were in trouble. Do you want me to start your bath, Nya?" she asks. I nod my head. I've been trying to keep my mother as happy as she could be. Losing my father and sister and me in the games is tough on her. I always want to do things for her, but she happier when she does it herself.

When the bath is ready, I get in. I can smell the rose scent from the tub. It's not long until I'm aroused by my prep team. "Nya! Your eyebrows!" cries Adaline. "There, there," Gianna comforts her, "But what am I supposed to do with these nails!" She pins my pale hand against her two dark blue ones. Actually, they're more like light blue now. "Did anyone touch your hair?" Adam asks me, "I specifically told you not to let anyone touch your hair," "Yes!" I burst, knowing I have not completely failed them.

They get to work on me. So far I've had one harsh bath on my skin, and two more comforting ones. Gianna gives me fake nails, while Adaline plucks my eyebrows. Adam works miracles on my hair. They chat while they work like I'm not here. Then, Adaline directs to me, "Since you won this year as a regular game, this year they will have the Twist! You'll be mentoring for the first time! Isn't that exciting?"

The Twist? Holy crap I forgot! The Twist happens every game that ends in a seven. The Capitol does something unusual. The last time, they put in twice as many tributes. That was also the year Kai won.

Lloyd comes into the room. "Hey, Nya!" he cries, hugging me. "Are we still doing girly dresses?" I ask. He smirks and says, "You'll see," Afew minutes later, I'm dressed in a sweater woven with red and gold wool and simple black pants. I have a gray scarf that drapes aeound my neck and brown boots. They put me in a long, white coat and earmuffs. I dislike these. I can't rely on my hearing to help me now.

"So what's your talent?" Lloyd asks me. "I don't have one," I tell him sadly. Every victor is supposed to have one. Jay actually has a talent, inventing. I guess after all those years with his parents he can do just about anything. Now that he has loads of money, he can buy the expensive wires and bolts. "How about this," Lloyd suggests, "You can use my latest collection as your talent," My face splits into a wide grin. Before all of this, Elizabeth sent me a list of possible talents; flower arranging, cooking, playing the flute. Elise was over that day and she had a knack for all three. Within minutes, "my" collection is spread out and I have cameras filming it. I just hope all turns out well.

**Author's Note: Hi guys! Did you like it? Thanks for all of you who are still here and that like this story, reading every single word. I'll have chapter 3 out soon.**

**P.S Who doesn't school beacuse of the blizzard tomorrow and/ or Tuesday! I do! I'm so happy! **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The camera crew films for about an hour before they leave. After that, I have to reunite with Jay in front of the cameras. Once I step outside, the cameras turn on immediately. We call out each other's names and as I lean in to kiss him we both slipped in the snow. I still kiss him. This is the first real kiss I've shared with him in months. One because when we go anywhere, we're aroused by people. Two, Elise is always with us and we don't want to scar her. Three, the Capitol stalks our every move.

The only good part with being a victor is Parcel Day. Every year, they give the children a small ration of food from the Capitol as a celebration of the Games. Since Jay and I both won, (It's hard for partners to win, most usually are killed or they just don't team up.) It lifted up my spirits knowing that these children wouldn't go hungry for the week. They will come to this location next week and bring back more food. This will go on until the next year.

The rest of the day is a blur, saying goodbye to everyone and a few hours later the train pulls out of the station. It still crosses my mind about the words Garmadon said. I have to tell someone. Knowing Kai will still be awake at this hour, I head to his quarters and knock on the door. I have to knock several times before he answers. "What do you want?" he asks. "I have to talk to you," I say. "Now? This better be good, Nya," I stay in silence for a few minutes, knowing that every word I say will be recorded. "Well?" he asks, impatient.

The train stops and I'm about to think that the President is watching and is about to kill me, but we're just stopping for fuel. "It's so warm in here," I tell him. It's a harmless phrase, but Kai gets what I mean. He opens the door and falls face first in the snow. An attendant rushes to help him, and I tell him I'll help him.

Once he leaves, Kai closes the door. "So what?" he asks. I blurt out the whole story to him, about my family, about the district, how they will die if I fail. His expression is sober. "Then you can't fail," he says.

"Can you at least help me get through this trip?" I plead. "No, Nya, it's not all about the trip," he states. "What do you mean?" I ask. "You will never live a private life," he states, "You and Jay will be mentors for a long time. Each year, they will recap your love and your games. You can do nothing else but be madly in love with him. If you do one thing wrong, that's it. Your family's gone, your friends, maybe even Jay. You cannot fail, Nya, do you understand?" I nod my head terrified. The Capitol rules my life. One lf the few rights I have, gone.

I go to sleep to clear my head. I wake up, put on my slippers, and go down to breakfast. Jay, Kai, and Elizabeth greet me. I can't even look Jay jn the eye. If I mess this up, I'll do great harm to him and his family. He notices this, and wraps an arm around me. I'm like that for the rest of the day.

After that I lay down to go to sleep I think. I hate this. The president will insist we have children. And wouldn't be something to have a child of not one, but two victors chosen to go into the dreadful arena? Victors' children being chosen is very common. The Capitol riggs the reapings so that the child goes into the games, sometimes winning. That's the reason I don't want children, especially now that I'm a victor. I don't want them to get drawn or live in this living hell of life. And since the president is furious with me, I'm pretty sure it'll be guaranteed that my children would have their place in the freaking arena.

I think of Kai, unmarried, and with no family. What did the Capitol do to him? He could've picked any woman in the district. Instead, he chose his life of loneliness. I can't do that- too peaceful. Was it because of the arena that he knew it was better choosing the alternative?

What would've happened if I ran off into the woods? Would I have simply vanished and be forgotten with the ones I love? I couldn't do that. Too many lives are at stake. I have to focus on the tour first, my mental problems later. Too many people's fates are determined on me putting on a good show.

Dawn comes before my sleep does, and before I know it, Elizabeth's rapping on my door. I put on some random clothes on from the dresser. Today I will be prepared by my prep team. "Why? It's too cold for anyone to see what I'm wearing," I grumble. I really don't want to do this. "Not in Sapphire's district," she says.

Sapphire's district. The Earth and Ice district. Most people think it's freezing here all the time, but it's really not. Usually they would start with our district first because it has the worst celebration. It's people faking to have fun with a poor banquet. But it's different when the district's victors come. A big celebration is held and everyone enjoys themselves for once. I think that was also the first time I met Jay.

_-Flashback-_

_"Mama!" I whined, "Where are we going?" It had been five months since dad and Arianna had died. I haven't been into the town square. Ever. I was six. "We have to celebrate ths coming of the victors, Nya," my mother replies. "Ok!" I answer stupidly. I stand on my crutch uneasily. _

_A few hours into the party I realize I'm bored. None of the town kids play with me. I just sit there on a crate, watching the clouds. Then he walks up to me. "Hi!" he greets plopping down next to me. I scoot a bit further away. One, I didn't know him and two, let's just say I was still at the age where I thought boys had cooties. "Do I know you?" I ask. "Sorry," he apologizes, "I'm Jay. Jay Walker," "Nya. Nya Bilens," I tell him. He gives me a toothy grin. "Hey, Nya," he smirks, "Wanna see something? " "Sure," I say. He helps me off the crate and drags me to his parents' shop. There is a model robot there._

_Over the years we drifted farther apart. Before the Games, the most we talked was with trading with one another. Still, every time he'd give me his lopsided smile._

And that man is now my boyfriend. "Are you ok, Nya?" Elizabeth asks. I nod my head and her eyes soften. "They'll be here in five," she tells me. I nod again and she closes the door behind her after she exits. Five minutes. Just wait fkr the torture to happen.

**Note: Hi guys! Do you like this so far? Sorry for the long wait. Honestly I have no other story to do besides this. Should I do the one-shots? I have different stories I'm planning for the other ninja, but I need to finish A World of Silence for anything to make sense. Since that's on hold due to lack of episodes, I can't do anything. Anyways, read and review! BYE!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I walk down to breakfast where only Elizabeth's there. The kitchen staff really wants to please me I guess. There's a whole feast waiting for me on the table. "Where's everyone else?" I ask her. "Jay and his team are still asleep. Lloyd worked for hours on your garment car, and who knows where Kai is," she replies. "Doesn't Jay need prepping? " I mumble. "Not the way you do," she answers.

What the hell does this mean? It means while I'm up on the first crack of dawn getting waxed, Jay sleeps in. I don't get why the boys get to keep some of their body hair and the girls don't. Jay looks different though. He used to be thin and limp in the Games. Now he is healthy and strong and back to his own self. Who knew we would both end up in the Games?

I'm exhausted. My prep team is worse, chugging coffee and sharing unhealthy looking brightly colored pills. As far as I can tell, they probably don't get up before noon, unless there's an emergency, like my body hair. I was so glad when it grew back in. I felt weird without it, and it felt like things were going back to normal. None of them are on their usual rambling though. Usually, there's rambling on and on about parties and whatnot. After that, they make me soak into a sickly-smelling tub that does wonders to my skin. I hate it. More baths come, but none are as terrible. I'm plucked until I'm raw.

"You know, it's a shame Lloyd won't let us do anything to you," Gianna pipes. "Yeah, we could really make you into something special," Adaline agrees. Do what exactly? Dye and imprint jewels into my skin? Cut patterns into my face? Blow up my lips? Put cat whiskers on me. Don't the Capitol citizens know how freakish they look to the rest of us? Apparently not.

Once I'm dressed, I bolt out of the room for lunch. I did not want to continue that conversation. I walk down to the dining room and find it's surprisingly quiet. Usually, someone's fighting with someone. Kai's picking at a muffin, Jay eats his breakfast in silence (really unusual), and Elizabeth's busy with her schedule. I eat about one or two spoonfuls of soup but that's it. Either it's I'm not hungry or I'm just depressed. They all notice, trying to bring me to a conversation but I just ignore them.

The train has malfunction and this sends Elizabeth hysterical. It will take about an hour to repair the train. She pulls out the schedule and starts rambling about his this will effect our entire lives. Then I lose it. "No one cares, Elizabeth!" I screech. They all look at me wide-eyed, even Kai, who would usually be on my side, since he hates Elizabeth. "Well, no one does!" I yell, throwing my arms into the air. I shove open the door and step outside for fresh air.

I sit there for a couple minutes and look at my shoes. Footsteps are coming towards me. "I'm not in the mood for a lecture," I warn the person behind me. "I'll try to keep it brief," the voice says. It's Jay. He sits down next to me and wraps and arm around me. "I thought you were Kai," I mutter. He laughs, "Nope. He started cracking up after you left the train," This makes me smile. He really is on my side. "Why don't you tell me what's wrong?" he asks. This keeps me silent.

"Ok," he starts, "Since I know you'd risk your life to save mine, can I ask what's your favorite color is?" My face breaks into a grin. "Blue," I answer, "You?" "Same," he replies, "Why do you wear so much red though?" I shrug. "I don't look good in blue," I admit. He gasps, "You're my girlfriend. You're supposed to look good in blue," I punch his shoulder, "Shut up,"

"Do you want to see my talent? Lloyd worked really hard on it," I laugh. "Maybe later," he chuckles, "But first you to apologize to Elizabeth, and don't forget to lay it on thick," I walk into the dining cart where Elizabeth's still fiddling with her schedule. I apologize and she gladly accepts, saying that no one else has manners around here. Honestly, no one really cares.

A few minutes later, we pull up to the first of the twelve cities. 3 in each district, and then the flipping Capitol. This city, however is Sapphire's town. There are a lot of quarries, fields, meadows, and the buildings are spread far apart. It's very rural here. Still, many people will flock to see and loathe us.

I don't even want to talk about prepping, it's just to painful. Let's just say that I'm in a red dress with stinging skin. Jay comes out in his blue tuxedo. There is already a crowd, the whole city, coming to see us give a stupid speech.

Before we head up, Elizabeth hands us both note cards. "What the hell are these?" Jay complains. She frowns at him. "Your typed speeches you idiot," she answers, smacking his head. They escort us up to the stage, where thousands of eyes are watching us. Crap, I don't want to do this. First, they present us with a bouquet of flowers and a certificate. That's when I look up. The sight in front me is usual, the families of the fallen tributes. If Sapphire was killed, that's when would give a crap. I let Jay do the rambling on of some of the written speech and his own. I stand there and examine the families.

When I look up he's saying, "and thank you for your patience," He looks to me for me to say something. "Hi. I'm really sorry I haven't been speaking. I just wanted to say that I'm really happy none of you had to be in the games,. I'm glad that everyone here is safe. Jay anf I sill try our best to do what we can to help. Look, I'm not very good with words, but I want to thank the families of the fallen tributes. Some of them I might have killed them, but some put their own life on the line so I could survive. I want to thank all of you for everything. None of this would've without you. Thank you," We exit and I get applause.

One man puts two fingers up in the air, a sign that means peace. Everyone else does it. Then we are escorted off the stage . The man is dragged onto the stage, and I only have time to see him kneel on the ground and have a bullet shot through his head by guards. Oh. My. Gosh.

**Angie's Note (Yes that's my name):Sorry for the really late update. I have a big project to do, and I'm trying to finish it. Once it's done, I'll update a lot more. Really the only free time I have are weekends right now. Sorry. I think I'll do another more crazy series next. #Ireallyhateprojects. Bye!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

I look at the sight in front of me, gasping at what just happened. "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!?" Jay exclaims. The uniformed soldiers push towards the exit. "We're going! Come on, Jay," I say, dragging the auburn haired boy behind me. Their heavy footsteps head back towards the shocked crowd.

Elizabeth, Kai, and Lloyd wait for us in their rooms, their faces grim. "What happened?!" Elizabeth asks, "Kai said he heard gunshots," I glare at Kai as he shrugs. "Both of you, come with me," he says, motioning for us to follow him. He leads us to a staircase that leads to the top of the City Hall. For him being here only once, I'm quite surprised that he still remembers this. There are doors at the top of the staircase and he lets us in. I make a quick check of my surroundings, seeing that this must've been an old storage room. There are leather couches, old furniture, paintings, and our evening clothes. I suppose this room must be for our use.

"Listen up you two, " he commands, "This trip, this is the chance to calm the hell of a riot the Capitol is causing. They're trying to build up suspicion, make themselves more powerful. Peoples' lives are in jeopardy, and I don't care how you notice this, but this is starting to become a damned war! You have to fix this," "But what the hell do we do?" I ask. "Make yourselves presentable," he replies, "You're the distraction that keeps them from war. You two have to do everything of your power to make sure they notice that,"

He's right. If I fail this, the Capitol will win and this will be all my fault. And if this is my fault I would be stuck in a situation where people and probably myself will die from the injustice. I would just make life worse for the people around me so if I die, Jay probably will too. And I can't risk that. And now I lose my train of thought as head to my room.

There is rapping at my door a few hours later. I wake up, realizing I fell asleep. Lloyd is calling my name. "C'mon, Nya," he says, "You have to get ready for the party," A party I don't want to go to. The next thing I know my prep team is rousing me to get ready. They are very oblivious, happy that they are going as well. In the districts, they are important enough to attend the parties whereas the Capitol, they can barely score invitations.

I'm put in a short, pink dress with a floral pattern. My short hair is pinned up into a bun, and the curls hang down to my face. A silver shawl is wrapped around me. "It's beautiful," I tell him. He fixes the last of my shawl, smiling at me. "You know," I say, "I'd never thought a person like you would design anything so girly," He laughs at this. "What did you expect? It's for the Capitol anyway," he replies.

When we both head downstairs, I find Elizabeth in the hysterics. Clearly, Kai hasn't told her yet. She's pacing the floor with a worried expression. "What's wrong?" I ask stupidly. She throws her hands in the air. "I don't know what to do!" she wails, "I can't wait until we get off this train! People here have been treating us like crap! When I went around exploring the district, a guard poked me with her gun, telling me to leave! Who does that?" Kai snickers in the background. I pat her shoulder sympathetically. "It's ok, Elizabeth," I tell her, "The guards were just being a bunch of bitches," She nods as she sobs on the table.

"Well this isn't my choice, Nya," she says, "This is your time to shine," I'm taken aback by her words. I can't believe people are willing to risk their lives to save me. I feel so...annoyed.

When we reach the party, I see her. She's in a short, blue strapless dress that matches her eyes. Her hair falls into waves with her hair parted towards the right. My lips form to say her name but she already sees me and holds me tight. "Nya!" she cried, pulling me into a bone-crushing hug, "Can't...breathe!" I say as I gasp for air. "Sorry," she apologizes, "I'm just so happy you're here!" "I'm glad to see you too, Sapphire!" I cry. "Did they strangle you into that dress?" she asks, pointing to my dress. "No," I chuckle.

We catch up for a couple hours. "So where's Jay?" she wonders. "What?" I ask. "Jay," she says, "you know, auburn hair, blue eyes, a bit out of his mind at time?" "I know who he his!" I exclaim. Oh crap! I forgot about Jay! I was so excited to see Sapphire that I forgot about him! She smirks at me. "You forgot about him, didn't you?" she laughs. "Shut up," I say.

Sapphire and I find Jay passed out on a table. Knowing my boyfriend, he's a heavy sleeper. "I'll get the water," Sapphire says. She's spent a lot of time with us, so she knows how we are. When she visits, the first thing she looks for is Jay sleeping on the couch, and she dumps water on him. Well, now we get the bucket, and pour the shivering water above his head. He spits out the water and wakes up. "Did I pass out again?" he asks. We both nod our heads in amusement. "Damn you," he teases.

And after that party I try not to make a mistake. We go through every single city with every time seeing innocent civilians either beat or killed. It's terrifying. If we're trying to be the distractions, why aren't these people playing along?

When we toured another city, there were other people that yelled at us when we recited our typed speeches. They were saying stuff like 'Say what you really think!' or 'The Capitol's a fraud'. What they say is true though,and I agree with them but I can't risk the loss of life right now. The Capitol expects me to act like I'm one of them. What would calm the people down? I got it!

I tell the boys to meet me down here and they didn't seem in the mood to. When they hear my plan, that woke them up. "A public marriage proposal! We're only seventeen, Nya!" Jay exclaims. "I actually agree with the blockhead for once! You're crazy!" Kai yells. I frown at them. "Look, these people need something to look forward to, and what isn't happier than a wedding?" I ask. They both mutter under their breaths. "Are you in, Jay?" I ask. He nods and then dissappears into his room for a long, long time. "I thought he wanted it anyway," I mutter. "Not like this," Kai says, "He wanted it to be real,"

I feel terrible now. What if this doesn't work?

At the night of our interview, when Gail asks us about our future, Jay gets down on one knee, pours out his heart to me, and asks me to marry him. I, of course accept, and the Capitol audience goes nuts. I kiss him and they go even more hysterical. Garmadon comes out to congratulate us. He pats Jay on the back and hugs me. I raise my eyebrows, saying the question no one can hear._ Was it enough? Did I save the people from peril?_ All I get is a terrifying shake of his head. _No._


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Damn it! Are you serious? I did everything possible and he still isn't convinced? Once we get off the stage I plop on the couch and bury my head in my hands.

"Nya?" a voice asks, "Are you ok?" Jay. I can't tell him. I can't tell him what the Capitol is doing to me and how it will affect the future of Ninjago. I look up to the boy and give him a small smile. "Thanks, Jay. I'm fine, really," I answer and I plant a kiss on his cheek. That's it. This may he the end. He's going to hurt us, my family especially, and Jay's. Maybe we could run. Off into the woods and into the wilderness.

I can hear Gail ask President Garmadon if he has a date in mind for our wedding. "Oh, before we set a date, we better clear it with Nya's mother first," he chuckles. The audience gives a big laugh about that one. A few months ago, reporters from the Capitol interviewed our families. Then some idiot asked how my mother liked my new boyfriend. She replied saying that Jay was the exact replica of what a man should be, but she said I was also too young to have a boyfriend. His hand automatically dropped from mine.

Oh the fun we two have together.

Later, we make our way to the party in the mansion. I'm quite sick of parties now, but the food is to die for.

We walk down the long, narrow path to the grand entrance. Elizabeth inhales the air and smiles happily. "Ok, chins up, smiles on. That means you, Nya," she scolds as she leads us through. Jay and I walk side by side. "What the hell is that supposed to mean?" I mumble. He laughs at me as Elizabeth turns around and scolds us again.

The guards open up the doors for us and we are immediately swarmed by the Capitol strangers. We're greeted. It seemed very unorthodox to me. We are led and pushed through the clouds as we make our way to a less crowded area where my best friends stand. Sapphire is in a long, electric blue dress with only one strap and low, flat wedges. Crystal is in a long, strapless yellow dress that goes down to the floor with silver heels. I, on the other hand have on my silky, diamond-woven dress with red flats.

"Yo, Nya!" Crystal calls, "Over here!" I grin as I run up to her and hug her. "I haven't seen you in forever!" I squeal. "Jay!" she yells, pulling him into a hug. "Nice to see you too," he gasps.

"I want to taste everything," I tell Jay. "Then don't take more than one bite of everything," he says. There are about ten tables of Capitol delicacies which most of them I've never seen in my life. I make my way to the first table with a bunch of different soups. There is one that is green and creamy with fresh greens. It reminds me of spring. Another soup is made with pumpkin, which I make a face about. The best one though, was a clear broth packed with flavor.

I make my way to the second table and try more different foods. There is a cooked bird, where when you bite into it, a delicious sauce immediately floods your mouth. Amazing. I could eat the rest but I remember how many more tables there are, so I make Jay eat the remainder. After the next table, I'm stuffed.

My prep team walked up to us. "Why aren't you eating?" Adaline asks. I clutch my stomach and tell her I'm stuffed. This make them laugh. Adam holds out a glass of clear liquid. "Drink this," he says. Jay puts the glass to his lips when they lose it. "Not here!" Gianna exclaims. "You have to drink it there," Adaline says, pointing towards the bathroom. "YOU MEAN THIS WILL MAKE ME SPILL MY GUTS?!" Jay yells. "Of course," Gianna replies, "so you can keep eating," Jay sets the glass down and wraps an arm around my waist. "C'mon, Nya. Let's dance," he says, dragging me to the dance floor where Sapphire and Crystal are.

"Hey," Crystal says, dancing with some random guy. I roll my eyes at her. It's a slow song. I dance with Jay until Elizabeth interrupts us. "Jay, Nya," she addresses, "I would like to meet the new head gamemaker, Wu," An elderly man nods his head at us. He asks to have a dance with me. Jay let's go of me, warning Wu not to get too close.

"So, Nya," Wu says, "How is your tour so far?" "It's good," I reply, "I hate being away from home from so long though," "Why is that?" he asks patiently. _Because I hate it here and you people despise me?_ "Because I get homesick," I reply, shakily. Yeah, I think that'll work. We make more small talk and then the song ends,"

"Well, I have to go," he says, checking his watch, "It was nice meeting you," His watch. It has the symbol on my locket. "I like your watch," I say. He chuckles. "Thank you, I had it custom made. Now, I have to go to a gamemaker meeting," "At one in the morning?" I ask, confused. "Yes," he answer, "I just thought it would be safe to tell you. We keep it a very secret. Goodbye, Miss Bilens," Then he walks off. Jay walks up to me. "What did he tell you?" my fiancé asks. "I can't say," I tell him. He laughs and we dance to a few more songs along with Sapphire and Crystal.

A few dances later, the president appears. Everyone is clapping but us victors and Kai. His mansion is very high tech, given the fact that it projects the illusion of fireworks. "Welcome" he booms, "Before this celebration is over I would like to make a toast. To this year's victors!" All the guest raise up their glasses. Then the party is over. Thank god.

I collapse down on my bed. I can't sleep. Even though I'm exhausted, I can't sleep, thinking how my nightmares will haunt me tonight. The next thing I know, I'm knocking on Jay's door. He opens the door, rubbing his eyes. "Hey," he greets, pulling me into a hug, "Can't sleep?" He's quite used to this now. My nightmares usually go away when I sleep with him.

He makes room for me on his bed, and I lay down. He wraps his arm around me. I snuggle into his chest, knowing my nightmares won't get me tonight.

**Note: Hey guys! Sorry for the really late update from the last chapter! I finally finished that stupid project, but they are piling us up with homework! I can update a lot faster now though. Who saw Rebooted? I did. But seriously? Who builds a perfect match machine that is totally wrong? I HATE Cole x Nya. I am a full supporter of Jay x Nya, if you haven't noticed.**

**I'll start continuing A World of Silence pretty soon too, once I see ep 29. Still, I love the new series! And if you guys check for when I update, I'll usually update this story on Sundays, occasionally Fridays and Saturdays. See you! **

**Have a good day/night/afternoon! **


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

I wake up and stretch peacefully, and it just occurred to me that I had no nightmares. No nightmares! Oh, my gosh! But that's when I remember I'm not alone. There's a auburn-haired, blue eyed boy awake next to me. "How long have you been awake?" I ask. "About an hour," he replies, "I like watching you sleep," "So you're a stalker?" I tease. He chuckles, "Sure, whatever makes you feel better,"

"You didn't have any nightmares last night," he says. "I know," I yawn, "That's the best I've slept in months," "Me too," he agrees, intertwining his fingers in mine. "Jay," I ask, "How come I never know when you're having a nightmare?" "I don't know. I never scream or cry or anything. I just become paralyzed with fear," he admits. "Well, you should at least try to wake me," I say, my voice full of concern. "That's just it," he replies, "Most of my dreams are about losing you. I'm only reassured when I find you okay," This makes me smile.

The next thing we know, we're home. Home. The word feels so foreign on my tongue.

The agenda includes dinner at the mayor's house and a rally in the square tomorrow. Usually, the Harvest Festival is just a district thing, but now the Capitol is getting involved and bringing a feast to our district, making sure everyone is full. They finally do something right for once.

I'm glad the dinner is at the mayor's house and not the city hall. It's not cold and damp and infuriating to be in. I'm here quite a lot, and I know the inside. My best friend, Marie, is the mayor's daughter. After I got home, I found out she had plenty of empty hours to fill too.

I have to admit, it was a little awkward at first because we had nothing to talk about. Most girls our age talk about boys, clothes, or other girls. We're not gossipy, and clothes bore me to death. But soon I found out that she was dying to go into the woods, so I would take her. She's tried to teach me flute, but I'd rather hear her play. Sometimes she comes over for dinner.

Her parents are nice, but we don't see much of them. Her father is always out, running the district, and her mother is at a mental institution. Marie tells me that her mother still never got over the death of her aunt, and that she's been like that for 20 years. She's always taking pills and other medications, as if she's addicted."They could always fix her up," I say to her. "Yes, but you don't go to the Capitol unless they invite you, which in this case, they don't," she replies unhappily.

Once we get home, I only have time to give Marie a quick hug before I'm shooed upstairs by Elizabeth. After I'm prepped and dressed in a long, red gown, I still have time to kill, so I sneak away to find her.

Marie's bedroom is on the second floor along with a bunch of guest bedrooms and her father's office. The TV in his office is on with pictures of Jay and me at our last party. The audience must be sick to death by now. I know I am.

I'm about to leave when the television starts to flash UPDATE ON THE EARTH AND ICE DISTRICT. What? I should probably go, but I don't. Instead, I sit back down and listen as an elder news reporter with a monotone voice. She warns that over half the cities there are starting to rebel, and that all products that are made there, will not be shipped and are voided.

They focus the camera on the square. There's an angry mob with guards shooting into the crowd. Buildings are collapsed, and almost the whole square is on fire. It's an uprising. I'm quite proud, but I can't stand the loss of life there.

I was about to leave when the mayor enters the office. I smile and give him a wave. "Looking for Marie?" he asks kindly. I nod my head. "She's in her room," he tells me. Another round of flashing comes from the television. "Excuse me," he says. His expression is grim. He closes the door and shuts it tightly.

I open the door, and there she is, brushing her long, red hair. She was wearing a white dress with silver thread woven in between and a chunky silver belt. She turns around to face me. "Look at you," she states, "It's like you came right from the Capitol. Tell me, Nya. How is he treating you?" The blood rushes to my cheeks. She laughs at me. "Hey, at least I have a boyfriend," I joke. "Shut up!" she exclaims.

After all the commotion, I hike to the lake. If he decides to follow me, he'll need a lot of energy. I didn't see Cole at the dinner, nor at the festival. One of his brothers said he was out hunting, which is probably true, but for two whole days? I mean, I get him for being mad at me though. At the dinner, his mother said he was sick, which is an obvious lie.

A few hours later, I get to the lake where an old house stands. He's actually there, but his expression tells he's hurt. It could take hours for me to explain, but I get straight to the point. "Garmadon threatened to have you killed," I murmur. He raises his eyebrows, that don't show fear but curiosity. "Anyone else?" he asks. "A lot of people, including both our families," I reply, "Unless," "Unless what?" he asks madly.

"We run away," I state simply. "Just us?" he asks. "No, silly. Both our families of course," I reply. "And what about Jay and his family? And Kai? What about the rest of the district? Nya, I can't do that. Not like this. I'd rather die than run away and be a coward," Damn, he's right.

As I head back to Victors Village, I spot Jay about to leave. I know he'll be an easier sell than Cole. "Hunting?" he asks, worried. "Not really. Going to town?" I ask. "Yeah, I'm supposed to eat dinner with my family," he replies. "Can I walk you?" I ask. He nods his head. The road from the village to the square gets little use, so I figure this is the opportunity to talk. I take a deep breath. "Jay, if I asked you to run away with me, would you?" I ask. He stops me, knowing I'm serious. "It depends. What do you mean?" he answers.

"There is an uprising in half the cities in the Earth and Ice district. The President wasn't convinced," I answer. "I'll go, Nya. But I have a feeling you won't," he replies. "What do you mean?" I ask. This has been the first time I've ever been mad at him. He doesn't answer. I scoff. "Well be ready," I shoot back, "It could be any time,"

Commotion gets louder the closer we are to the square. "What's going on?" I ask. We rush to the square, but the crowd's too thick. We climb a crate a bunch of crates and Jay gets to the top first. His eyes widen and he forces me back down. "Get out of here!" he whispers harshly, wanting me to leave. "What's going on?" I insist. "Just go home, Nya. I'll tell you later I swear!" he says, pushing me back to the path. It must be terrible.

I push my way through the crowd. People see me, and they're panicked. "Get out of here!" a woman says. "Only make it worse," a man hisses. I finally get to the front, and I realize that those people were right. Jay was right.

Cole lies there, bruised and bloody. I don't even notice the guard there, gun pointed at me. I step back. I'm not scared. I'm only scared when I see him raise the whip of hell.

**A/N: Hi guys. Sorry I haven't updated in 2 some weeks. I was busy finishing my short story. Thank you for reading this and I just want to say you guys are awesome. Thank you!**

**Have a good day/night!**

**-electricblue1214**


End file.
